


sweet lies and empty promises

by svn_diamond



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, this is just angst, this is what i wanted to happen after liam woke up, this takes place during 3.01 and 3.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svn_diamond/pseuds/svn_diamond
Summary: When Liam woke up, a dazed unsure smile on his lips and his eyes hooded, she felt the lightest she had felt in days, and just as fast as her hope had blossomed in her heart, it disappeared.“I’m sorry…who are you?”[my take on the ending of 3.01]





	sweet lies and empty promises

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment or a kudos (or both) if you enjoyed? It would make me the happiest

_“I’ll be right there by your side, no matter what. Because I love you…no matter what.”_

His words from a week ago echo painfully in her head as she uncomfortably turns around in bed, the blanket feeling impossibly heavy over her body. She fumbles a bit under the covers and breathes a sigh of frustration, staring at the book on her bedside table through the pitch black darkness.

The biggest payday. Shiny hardcover. Cool to the touch. A perfect declaration of love spread across hundreds of pages.

When she feels her mind itching to recall the past twelve hours she feels a sort of heavy defeat settle deep into her stomach.

The whole time, while the ambulance took Liam to the hospital, while she sat there next to him telling him about Trixie, while she went back and forth from the hospital to Sam’s hotel or Monica’s club, in a desperate attempt to not lose her mind by spending too much time inside his room, that whole time she didn’t let any tears fall.

Maybe it was because she was busy coming up with a believable alibi alongside her family or busy hallucinating Trixie’s ghost, but now that all of that is done and over with, nothing distracts her anymore for the cold, harsh reality of everything that happened in just a few days.

She refused to cry on the way home from the hospital after he left with Ashley. While Atlanta’s buildings passed her in a blur and she sped through the streets in her expensive car, everything was just …happening around her. She didn’t think, because thinking meant thinking of _Liam_ and the fact that he fucking _forgot_ her altogether. She wasn’t ready for that. It was just easier for her to block everything out, pretend it didn’t happen and power through. She couldn't face reality. Not yet.

So she didn’t cry.

But now, in the darkness of her room, in the dead of the night, she isn’t sure she’s strong enough to not cry.

This time she feels her bottom lip tremble pitifully and she knows she’ll finally crumble.

Voluntarily or not, she lets her mind replay the events of the day, and she helplessly watches them in her mind. Like a scared little girl trapped in the cinema seat, as the movie plays in front of her on the big screen.

When Liam woke up, a few hours ago, a dazed unsure smile on his lips and his eyes hooded, she felt as if nothing that happened before that very moment actually mattered. She felt the lightest she had felt in days, and just as fast as her hope had blossomed in her heart, it disappeared.

“I’m sorry…who are you?”

No.

No, no, no.

_It’s absurd,_ Fallon thinks. Surely he’s joking. _….He must be, right?_

When Liam pulls his hand away from her and calls Ashley his girlfriend, the bitter reality begins to sink in.

Fallon’s smile vanishes. He doesn't recognize her. He truly…seriously…doesn't recognize her.

And poor Liam, his huge smile when he saw his _girlfriend_ was at his side, waiting for him to wake up. His grin. The relief on his face when Ashley looked at him. The affectionate way in which he held Ashley’s hand. _That should be me, _Fallon thinks sourly.

“Liam please, you have to believe me. I’m your fiancée, I proposed to you three days ago!” Liam’s brows furrow and Ashley shoots her an icy look as she cradles Liam’s hand to her chest. _That bitch. _

“Liam, Liam, listen to me! Liam, you…you…” Fallon fumbles for words, for proof.

“You have almost drowned in my pool. You wrote a book about me. We wanted to go to the Maldives together, don’t you remember? We made plans to move in together. Liam, please!” She insists wide eyed. After that, Fallon resorts to a jumbled mess of sentences that barely make sense and she’s sure that by that point, she’s _begging _him to remember.

_This isn’t happening. _She keeps telling herself, both out loud and in her mind.

Liam’s smile begins to fade as he listens to her stuttered monologue. Perhaps he thought it was funny in the beginning, this complete _stranger _who insisted that they knew each other, that they made plans for the future together, but now it was just starting to become irritating.

“Look…” He begins to say, his voice rough from lack of use. His words slightly slurred. “This…this is just ridiculous. I don’t know you.” He says frowning.

“But you do!” Fallon replies with no hesitation in her voice as soon as he utters the last syllable of his words. “You _do _know me! We were _married_, Liam! We were actually married.”

“I was never married.” Liam mutters, feeling his headache intensifying as he struggles to make sense of what this _mad woman _in front of him is telling him.

“We got divorced and you made me the sweetest speech—at the party—we kissed. Oh my god, how can you not remember?” Fallon despairs, clutching the soft blanket under her hands. “Please remember, Liam, you have to! You told me you loved me, you told me you would never leave me.“ Fallon says brokenly, like a little kid that didn’t get what they asked for for Christmas.

“You need to leave.” Liam tells her, a slightly cold edge to his words, his eyes distant.

"Liam, _please._" Fallon pleads with a small voice. "Don't do this to me."

“You need to leave… now.” He repeats, slightly softer—and looks like he regrets it a bit too.

Fallon looks at him in pure shock, her eyes incredibly wide and possibly a bit teary too. She feels her thighs and her arms shake a bit. _This isn’t possible. This isn’t happening to her. This is just a nightmare. A terrible, awful nightmare that she will wake up from. And Liam will be next to her. Still in a coma. Which option does she prefer?_

“You heard him!” Ashley snaps. “You’re stressing him out, this isn’t good for him!”

Fallon levels Ashley with what can only be described as the most murderous gaze of all murderous gazes, as if she’s brainstorming fifty different ways to kill her right then and there. Perhaps choke her with the lamp wire. Somehow, Ashley stands her ground and has the guts to raise a smug eyebrow at her. The one Kirby and Sam shaved five months ago in Sun Valley.

Fallon clutches her purse and throws one last look at Liam before storming out of the hospital room.

No. It wasn’t a nightmare. Fallon is aware of that now, because she’s still in her bed and it’s still 3:56 am and she just recounted what happened for the seventh time that night, all in vain.

Liam’s still not next to her.

Liam doesn’t even know who she is.

Liam forgot her and who knows if he’ll ever remember her again.

None of it was a dream.

_“I’ll be right there by your side, no matter what. Because I love you…no matter what.”_

What a liar he was, Fallon thinks angrily as the hot tears slide down her cheeks. He made her empty promises and told her sweet lies and she really believed them.

How dare he forget her. How dare he forget her after he wrecked her entire world.


End file.
